


Bastille Days and Bastille Nights

by BlackbatRevolution



Category: Bastille Day (2016)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: A collection of various Briarson oneshots to come....





	Bastille Days and Bastille Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Sean and Michael fooled around for too long the night before, overslept and now their daughter 'Karen Mason Briar' or “Ren” is late for her first day of primary school.

Sunshine crept in through the slit in the curtains, it shone unto Briar’s face causing him to stir. His stirring woke up Mason, who clung to him, pressed his face into the crook of his neck and breathed in. “Last night was amazing,” Mason whispered, placing kisses on Briar’s nape. 

“That’s my line,” Briar said, turning around to face his husband, his eyes still closed. “As much as I hate to admit…you were _amazing_ last night.” He opened his eyes to see Mason smirking from ear to ear, about to be absolutely insufferable.

“Oh really, can I hear that again? I need it for my new ringtone,” Mason said, still grinning.

Briar rolled his eyes. “Never again will I compliment you, it just gets to your big head and you will impossible to live with for days.”

Mason leaned in for a chaste close mouth kiss, way too early in the morning for more. “I don’t need your compliments, your moans last night were all the reviews I need…”

Briar groaned at his childishness and pushed him off, turned back around, hoping to get just a few minutes of sleep. Mason shimmed back into big spoon position, wrapping his arms around Briar’s larger frame. Ah, comfort resumed.

All was well until they heard loud banging on the door. _Boom! Boom!_ Tiny fists beat against the door, followed by shrill screaming, “Its 8 o'clock! I’m going to miss my first day of school! Dad!!! Daddy!!!”  
  
The two jolted awake. Briar went to find some clothes and Mason reached for his cellphone to check the time. It was indeed 8:20 o'clock, school starts in less than a hour. “Shit SHIT SHIT!” Mason panicked. 

“No time for that!” Briar shouted, dragging pajama pants over his bare bottom. “You handle breakfast and I’ll get her showered and into her uniform. She’ll eat inside the car and we’ll take a shortcut to beat traffic and we’ll be there with five minutes to spare.”  
  
Mason stood there smiling as Briar jumped into action as if it was one of their CIA missions. He was determined to get to the school on time or die trying, well he wouldn't die but maybe a pedestrian or a cyclist might be injured in his wake. “What are you standing there smiling like an idiot for?!” Briar asked, looking back at Mason who hadn’t moved an inch. 

“I don’t know…just thinking much how _I love you_,” He cooed, leaning in for another kiss. 

Briar rejected the kiss and pushed him through the door, “Less kissing more cooking!”

Ren giggled as her daddy stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen and her dad scooped her up in his arms. 


End file.
